1. Field
A motor driving apparatus and a home appliance including the same, and a motor driving apparatus that is capable of easily calculating the stator resistance and inductance of a motor during the alignment of the motor and a home appliance including the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
A motor driving apparatus, which is configured to drive a motor, may include a rotor, which performs a rotary motion, and stators, each of which has a coil wound therearound. The motor driving apparatus may be classified as a sensor type motor driving apparatus, which uses a sensor, or a sensorless type motor driving apparatus, which uses no sensor. The sensorless type motor driving apparatus has been commonly used for the purpose of reducing manufacturing cost. For this reason, much research has been conducted into a sensorless type motor driving apparatus that is capable of efficiently driving a motor.